


Hurting Me

by Celleti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark Italy, Dark North Italy, Dark!Italy, Hurting Me, Implied/Referenced Torture, Victim Germany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celleti/pseuds/Celleti
Relationships: North Italy & Germany





	Hurting Me

Germany let out a scream of anguish. “Please stop, you’re hurting me!”

Feliciano smirked. “Germany, who is in control?”


End file.
